1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clip applying devices for medical uses and more particularly to a medical clip applying device of reduced diameter of five millimeters in barrel diameter.
2. Prior Art
Medical clips are utilized in countless operations within the human body. In the field of laparoscopic surgery, the goal is to provide patient healing with minimal injury to that patient during an operative procedure. Medical clip applying devices are utilized to pinch and seal tissue during that operative procedure. Such clip applying devices have elongated barrels which are disposed through openings in the human body so as to place and subsequently pinch those clips therewithin. Typically the barrels of those clip applying devices are about ten millimeters in diameter. Reducing the size of the barrel would minimize the size of the opening within the body tissue being pierced and would thus promote faster healing of the patient.
It is the object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a clip applying device with a narrower tubular barrel than exists in the current prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clip applying device whose tissue binding clips have “effective” dimensions which correspond to clip applier standard ten millimeter dimension yet their delivery arrangement is half that size otherwise required.
It is still yet further another object of the present invention to provide a medical clip applying apparatus having a clip whose entry is minimized yet whose effect once within the mammalian body is the same as a standard clip.